Flying without Wings
by Calico Magick
Summary: Raven's POV. Pure Cyborg and Raven fluff. Enjoy! I never thought I'd actually write pure fluff...


**Flying Without Wings**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Never have, never will.

Author Note: Just plain Cyborg/Raven fluff. .;

- - -

The morning was quiet and still. Raven was an early riser, much earlier than any of the other Titans. Slowly she padded her way across the empty living room, towards the kitchen.

Quietly, she made herself a cup of tea.

**Everybody's looking for that something**

Sipping the brew slowly, she sat staring out at the rising sun. A wistful smile crossed her face. The expression came easier to her now, after. . .

After she'd gained her wings.

**Something that makes it all complete**

It was as every little piece of her heart had been picked up and not so much glued together, but melded until no cracks shone.

Oh, there were still weak spots, but she was more complete than she'd ever been. It was now that Cyborg had entered her life, as more than a fellow Titan.

She closed her eyes, and let the warm rays play with her pale complection.

**You find it in the strangest places**

She'd never looked around her for love. She'd never considered it was her for her, the forbidden one. Emotions had once been so dangerous. . . now she'd come to find that not all of them were bad.

But still. . . Cyborg?

Unlikely, at the best of times. Either she was a dense one, or it really hadn't been there. . .

Until. Until he'd brought it out. It was strange, but there had always been a connection there.

**Places you never knew it could be**

"Rae?"

She glanced around, with a smirk on her face. Knees against her chest, she rested her chin on them.

"Sleep well?" she greeted. He smirked.

"Not a lot, thanks to you." he responded and she blushed.

He leaned down and brushed a kiss against the top of her head. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Want some breakfast?"

"I'll make it." he responded, and wandered into the kitchen to do just that.

Yes, the most unlikely of places.

**Some find it in the faces of their children**

Standing, she took one last glance out the window. If Cyborg was up, then the others wouldn't be far behind. She padded across the room and glanced in the kitchen, a smirk on her face.

"So, what's for breakfast, Emeril?" she commented, trying to sound monotone.

"Waffles!" he commented, smiling broadly. She chuckled, but took a seat at the table.

"Anything I can do?"

**Some find it in their lover's eyes**

He turned and smirked. "Naw, I got it." She nodded to herself.

The smile on her face could have lit up the room, and Cyborg basked in it.

He finally forced himself to turn away, back to his waffle iron.

**Who can deny the joy it brings?**

A tall plate of waffles set on the table just as Beast Boy came rushing into the room.

"Tofu eggs!"

"No way!"

Raven slipped from the room, chuckling silently to herself. She sat on the couch and grabbed a book from the coffee table. Not a minute into the reading, a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up into Cyborg's eyes.

Smiling, she set the book in her lap.

**When you've found that special thing**

**You're flying without wings**

This feeling. . . this wonderful feeling. She never wanted it to fade. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

When he stood back up, he glanced across the room and an evil grin spread across his face.

"Yo, BB, up for me to majorly whoop your ass?" he laughed.

"You're on!"

The two flew onto the couch, and the video game marathon began.

Raven smiled fondly, and went back to her book.

**Some find their cheer in every morning**

The sunlight rose, coloring her face with it's light. She'd once been afraid of the light, if not literally. Afraid of love.

Trapped in the night.

She still preferred night, though. Something about the stillness. The quiet.

"Booya!"

She smirked and tried to hide behind her book.

But day was ok, too.

**Some in the silence every night**

The day passed slowly, she mused. Finally, at nightfall, she climbed the stairs to the roof. The chill night air played with her dark hair, spinning it around her face.

"You're gonna get sick." a voice behind her admonished.

She turned, one eyebrow raised.

He stalked forward, arms entwining around her. She rested her head on his chest, and the silence around them was one of the most comfortable things she'd ever felt.

**You find it in the words of others**

**Some can make you laugh or cry**

Cyborg finally pulled back a little, looking down at her.

"I love you, Raven."

She closed her eyes, trying to blink away the sudden tears. Suddenly concerned, Cyborg tilted her chin up.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Her throat constricted, she barely could say it.

"I never thought I could be this happy."

**You find it in the deepest friendships**

**The kind you cherish all your life**

Slowly, they made their way down to the living room, once Raven had control of herself.

A cawing sound, followed by a crash couldn't help but make her roll her eyes. Even though a warm feeling spread through her as Cyborg keyed open the door.

The scene before her actually brought a silent chuckle.

A flying gob of what looked like "wellness pudding" just barely missed her head, as she ducked.

Looking up with an evil glint in her eye, she used her powers to scrape the glog off of Cyborg's chest. She sent it spiralling at Beast Boy.

The green man sputtered, laughing heartily, as Starfire shoved a spoonful into Robin's unsuspecting mouth.

**And when you know how much that means**

She smiled, biting her lip. These were her friends, the most important people in her life.

Cyborg among them, she loved these people. All four. . . her family.

Her real family.

**You've found that special thing**

**You're flying without wings**

A flashing light brought them all back to reality. Raven pulled her hood up as Robin spouted off to them what was going on.

"Teen Titans, Go!"

It was nothing more than a robbery at a local jewelry store, but the HIVE were the perpetrators.

Squaring off against them brought out her most feral side.

**So impossible as it may seem**

A barely deflected attack, then one of her own. It was like a deadly dance.

She turned her head and threw up a hasty shield to protect Cyborg from a flying Gizmo.

He sent her a brief smile in thanks before his attention was needed elsewhere.

**You've got to fight for every dream**

The battle ended rather simply, with the Titans having yet another win.

No injuries to tend to, they opted to go home.

**Cause who's to know which one you let go**

**Could have made you complete**

Glancing at each other every once in awhile, Raven could only wonder at Cyborg's past.

She'd never had another man. Other than Malchior, she'd never even been interested in them. . . love was forbidden her, she'd always thought.

How many girls could he claim? She'd never asked, afraid of the answer. She glanced at him shyly, but quickly looked away before he noticed.

Could she ask him? That would be rude, she decided.

**For me it's waking up beside you**

An arm slipped around her shoulders.

"Penny for your thoughts."

She paled a little, then forced a smile.

"It's nothing."

He leaned around and kissed her gently. She melted closer to him.

**To watch the sunrise on your face**

The morning came too soon, Raven decided. As the sun rose, so did she. She was hesitant to leave the bed, though. Their bed.

Sitting up, she watched in fascination as the sun lit up Cyborg's face. She smiled faintly as the sun reached his human eye, and caused him to tilt his head away.

Chuckling to herself, silently, she slipped out of the bed.

**To know I can say I love you**

**In any given time or place**

"Where are you going?"

She started, glancing towards the bed.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, the sun did." he sat up, and caught her wrist. Pulling gently, she was quickly laid out on top of him. "I love you, Raven."

She smiled a little. "I love you too."

**It's the little things that only I know**

**Those are the things that make you mine**

He ran a hand through her hair, gently, and she smiled broader.

He knew her better than anyone else could ever have claimed. All of the little things that she did, or preferred.

**Cause you're my special thing**

**I'm flying without wings**

Shifting until she laid next to him, Cyborg pulled out a small velvet box.

Her breath caught in her throat.

"I know we're too young to get married. . ." he paused. She nodded slowly as he opened the box.

A small black stone, cut into the shape of a heart, on a silver band. He took her hand and slipped it on.

**And you're the place where my life begins**

**And you'll be where it ends**

"I love you, Rae. You're my life, anymore. . . I don't have any family left. I want you to be my family."

She was at a loss for words. Nodding numbly, she wrapped her hands around his.

**Cause I'm flying without wings**

**And that's the joy you bring**

"You already are my family, Cyborg." she whispered.

A kiss silenced any other words she may have spoken.

She was sure that this was love. No other feeling could leave her so full and so breathless at once.

**I'm flying without wings**

**-Fin**

**The Celtic Raven**


End file.
